Cupcakes
by turtlekitty
Summary: Whilst Gin and Aizen have some down time, Gin gets creative with... Cupcakes and bondage. M rating for a reason. Short crack fic.


So yeah, this was me and my friends being bored on the internet for an evening. We all gave each other a pairing and a theme and had to write a short fanfic within the evening. This is what I came up with. Definetly not my best, but I am being pressured by friends to upload it xD

Pairing: Gin x Aizen

Theme: Cupcakes *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>What the Espada get up to off screen.<strong>

'No, Ulquiorra, for the last time, you cannot keep Grimmjow as a kitten.' Aizen huffed; first Szayel wanted to test out his theory that if you connected electricity to Nnoitra's outfit, he could act like a satellite dish and now Ulquiorra felt the need to feed cat food to Grimmjow. Aizen needed a break.

These days were rather tiresome; Ichigo was off busy fighting filler characters so Aizen was shoved to one side, forgotten about until the new series started.

He slowly drifted back to his main quarters. When he arrived he saw that Gin had very nicely made him a large pink cake, covered in white, fluffy icing and sparkles on top.

'Gin, you know I'm on a diet. I've gotta look good in these superman underpants when they finally get back to the main plot.'

Gin snuck up on Aizen from behind and snaked his arms around Aizen's waist.

'Don't worry, I'm sure we'll do some _exercise _afterwards, if you know what I mean.' Gin smiled as he bit the side of Aizen's neck. Aizen sniggered as he turned around to face Gin.

'What sort of _exercise_ have you got planned for me this time?'

'Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?' Gin put his hand on Aizen's chest and gently pushed him into his seat. 'Eat up now.'

Aizen looked at the cake dubiously. There was something wrong about all of this. He wasn't sure what it was but it had something to do with the sparkles. Either way, he cut himself a large slice and leaned back. He took a huge bite out of the pink and fluffy cake and moaned instantly. He should make Gin cook more often. Aizen ravenously ate the whole slice in under 30 seconds and proceeded to take another slice. However he started to feel a little woozy. As Aizen's head span he only managed to mutter two words until he fell to the floor.

'Damn sparkles.'

Aizen awoke in a state of disarray. When he first opened his eyes he could have sworn he was sleeping on a giant cupcake, but as his senses came back he realised that he was binded to his own bed. Binded by what appeared to be pink, fluffy handcuffs.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, GIN!' As Aizen writhed in his handcuffs, trying desperately to get free, he heard a noise from outside the door. Szayel strolled in and began to talk incessantly, not looking up once from his notes.

'I believe that if I attached a piece of industrial strength wire, strong enough to hold around one hundred and twenty volts, and placed it speficially in the 'spoon' area of Nnoitra's uniform, we should be able to pick up, on estimate, about three hundred channels. This includes Doctor Who and the Babe channel. However, one hundred and twenty volts could result in some injury and possibly fatality but...' Szayel trailed off when he looked up from his notes as he saw Aizen in front of him.

'I ... Can see you're _a bit_ busy, I had better be off.' He turned bright red and scuttled off.

'COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!' Aizen roared. He couldn't understand why Szayel had run off in such a manor. It wasn't like he had never seen someone if handcuffs before. But as Aizen slowly looked down, he realised his answer. Szayel had probably never seen his commander completely naked before apart from a small piece of pink, fluffy marshmallow icing covering his decency.

'Fuck my life.' Aizen said to himself.

It was a few hours later when Gin finally arrived back. Aizen awoke to the lovely smell of newly baked cake. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a cupcake balancing on his nose.

'What the...?' He began.

'Very nice to see you awake, Aiiizen – taichou' Aizen looked up from the cupcake to see Gin on his hand and knees on top of him wearing a pink apron, wearing _only_ the apron. 'You've been a very bad boy, Sosuke-kun. Time for you to be punished, I think.'

'You were always crap at dirty talk'.

At this Gin took the cupcake from Aizen's nose and thrust it into Aizen's mouth, rendering him incapable of speech.

'Oh look, Sosuke-kun, you've made yourself all dirty down there, do you want me to clean that up for you?' Gin licked his lips whilst Aizen could do all but glare. Gin slowly stroked Aizen's muscular chest as he went further down and sensually began to lick off the icing. Aizen moaned through the cupcake. When Gin was finished, he took a bite from the cupcake in Aizen's mouth and pulled it away. He stripped himself of the apron and stradled Aizen as he seductively ate the rest of the cupcake.

'I wanted some.' Aizen said in a small, hurt voice, pouting.

'Well, I'm sure we can fix that.' Gin replied as he slowly bent over and kissed Aizen's lips. As Aizen deepened their kiss, he could still taste the sweet remains of the icing and the cake. Aizen lifted his head to nibble on Gin's ear and whispered to him.

'Now let me out of these and I will show you something even dirtier.'

Aizen heard Gin giggle as Gin whispered back, 'No can do, Sosuke-kun. You're mine this time.'

Aizen's eyes grew bigger with rage. He was _never_ the bottom. _Never_. This just wasn't done.

'IF YOU DARE...' Aizen yelled.

'Oh... I dare alright.' Gin said with a wink. He softly stroked the inside of Aizen's thigh ignoring all of his vicious retorts. Gin slowly opened Aizen up with one long, bony finger. This sent Aizen into a frenzied state.

'I'M THE ULTIMATE SEME. HOW DAREST YE?'

'Have I told you before, when you're angry, you don't make any sense at all?' Gin replied whilst adding another finger. Aizen tensed whilst Gin bent forward and slowly started caressing Aizen's neck with his mouth.

'I'll get you back for this you know?' Aizen sneered, desperately trying not to moan through-out the sentence, he was hard already. Gin just giggled and retracted his fingers. Aizen closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to happen next. He grimaced yet felt nothing. He slowly opened one eye and saw Gin just sitting there.

'Well... Aren't you going to ruin my dominating-ness ye...' As Aizen was in mid speech, Gin quickly squirted more icing into Aizen's mouth.

'WHA –D – PI – E – DIS?' (Translation note: What the piss is this?) Aizen yelled, his voiced muffled by the marshemellow icing.

Gin winked again. 'Can't have you screaming too loudly, can we?' And with that, Gin thrust in completely as Aizen squealed.

Gin blinked. 'You... squealed. You actually... Squealed. The man everyone fears and you sound like a girl in bed?'

'THE-S-AI-I-AY-O-OP' (Translation note: THIS IS WHY I'M ALWAYS ON TOP, FOOL.' Translator may or may not have added the final word) Aizen screamed. But he couldn't stay angry at Gin for long. He was bloody damn _good_. Aizen cursed himself for never allowing Gin to be top before. This was something he could get used to.

Gin moaned as he reached his climax. Aizen squealed once again and they came in unison. Gin collapsed on top of Aizen and promptly fell asleep.

Two days later and Gin found himself stuck in the same handcuffs that had held Aizen.

'I did warn you about punishment, did I not?' Aizen smirked. He delicately kissed the top of Gin's snowy white hair and pressed the on button to his new TV. The new satellite dish, connected with one hundred and twenty volts of power, gave three hundred channels, just as promised. That included the Disney channel.

Aizen laughed as he walked away, hearing Gin's screams of torment as the opening music to Hannah Montana came on. As much as Aizen hated humans, he had to admit, they made good torture devices.


End file.
